Healing You
by Greyshield
Summary: Shikamaru should have known that bringing home a broken kunoichi popsicle would be hard on his nerves...
1. Uh oh

Nara Shikamaru was the unsuspecting victim, that fall morning, of a real pain in the backside. It had been cold lately; so much so that there were frosts each night and even a few light snowfalls. Although he complained about the cold, he had to admit, at least to himself, that it was nice to wake up to everything all crystal and glittering. Who knew that frozen water could be so pretty?

Unfortunately, Shikamaru had been bid to enjoy the frost a little earlier than he would have liked, due to patrol duties. Troublesome. Troublesome, troublesome patrol duties.

Sighing his displeasure, Shikamaru shrugged into his leather coat with sheepskin lining and headed out. It was nice, in a way, because he could taste the morning air and hear the crunch of snow under his feet. How pleasant it would be to just fall asleep in the snow, he used to think, when he was a little child.

Shikamaru touched the frost on a tree and tried to keep his mind focused. The cold air helped a lot, clearing his senses. He circled the wood around the village, off the path, waiting for the detection of unfriendly chakra. There was nothing within a mile of him, he soon determined, but the quiet rocks and trees, and a few hibernating animals.

Moving onward, Shikamaru relaxed slightly. There was nothing near him save for nature, and nature was hardly a threat without influence. He was just beginning to think that his rounds were pointless when something caught his attention, upping his heart rate.

There was someone nearby. Shikamaru almost panicked, because his guard had been only half up, when he realized that whatever it was, it was weak. A big animal, maybe, he though for half a second, but no, he could tell that it was human. The Nara genius doesn't make those kinds of mistakes.

He could tell that there was only one, and it was injured. He thought he recognized the chakra, and began to run towards the thing. What if it was an injured nin from Konohagakure? Tsunade would not stand for that. Shikamaru could just see the work awaiting him. Of course he would be the detective behind the case. She might even hold him accountable…the thought made him shudder.

Finally, he pushed through the last bush. What he saw made him stop and stare with shock. He did recognize the ninja. However, it was no Konoha nin. It was Temari of Sunagakure, curled up on the frosty ground, fetal-like, with her eyes closed as though she were dead.

Shikamaru broke into a cold sweat. He though his heart skipped a beat. But she was not dead, only injured. She was also half frozen, by the looks of it. Quickly, he stripped off his jacket and bent down beside her. Her arms were cold and her lips were blue. Her face was deathly pale. Shikamaru lifted her and wrapped the jacket around her. He had to get her back to the village.

As he ran back with the kunoichi in his arms, Shikamaru wondered at how the sand princess had gotten into such a predicament. The only thing more dangerous than an enemy nin was the wrath of the elements; any good shinobi knew that. The elements, especially, that one cannot control.

Shikamaru crashed into the Konoha hospital, and practically bashed through the front desk.

"This girl needs to see a doctor, immediately!" Shikamaru said, urgently.

The woman at the desk covered her mouth in shock. "I…I'm terribly sorry, but there's been an epidemic lately…we have no rooms, and all of the doctors and nurses are busy. Why, even Tsunade…" Shikamaru cut her off.

"Tell Haruno Sakura that Temari of Suna needs her help! NOW!" He yelled.

"Oh…I didn't realize…" the woman began.

"NOW!" Shikamaru was panicking. Who knew how long someone who'd fallen asleep in the frost could last?

The woman ran off and returned less than a minute later, an extremely concerned Sakura at her side.

"Nara, what happened?" she asked, her tone almost a shriek.

"I don't know!" Shikamaru said. "I found her unconscious in the woods!"

"I'll operate immediately," Sakura said, keeping her cool. As all of the orderlies were busy, she pulled up a gurney herself and helped Shikamaru place Temari on it. There were no spare rooms to be had, so Sakura took temari to the maternity ward, and rushed a new mother and her husband who were preparing to leave that day into the hall, the woman still in her wheelchair.

"I need you to leave, Nara," Sakura said, apologetically.

"I want to stay!" he countered.

"This is no time to argue, Nara, just get out!" Shikamaru, knowing Sakura's wrath, quickly complied. He was sullen, however, as he stalked up and down the busy halls. He could hear infants crying somewhere in the distance, and feel the drab chakra of flu stricken nin. He could also feel Temari's fading chakra, and Sakura's as she worked.

In the maternity room, Sakura checked Temari's vital signs and began treating her for mild frostbite and hypothermia. Luckily, she hadn't been lying in the snow for as long as Shikamaru and she had feared. However, some of her ribs were broken. When Sakura removed Temari's clothing, she found multiple bruises all over her body. Nowhere had the skin been broken, but she had taken a pretty serious beating.

Sakura checked to make sure that none of her vital organs had been punctured by the broken ribs, and discovered that Temari was also suffering from bronchitis. Alarmed at the amount of fluid in her lungs, Sakura quickly began draining them. Finally, after a couple of hours, Sakura emerged from the room.

"How is she?" Shikamaru immediately asked.

"Relax. She's fine, now. She wasn't lying on the ground for very long, it seems, but it looks like someone beat her up pretty good, and she also has bronchitis. She hasn't woken up yet, and I've got her on meds, because I don't think she'd much want to, in this condition."

"When can I see her?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura looked at her watch.

"In about twenty minutes. Shikamaru, can she stay at your place? There's really no room in the hospital; we have another mother coming in soon." Shikamaru looked concerned and awkward.

"Well…I suppose…that'd be ok…" he began.

"Good." Sakura cut in. "Have her out in…" she glanced at her watch. "Sixteen minutes. Oh, and here, these are for the bronchitis and these are for the pain," she said, handing him two bottles filled with capsules. "The instructions are on the bottle. Bye now, and take good care of her." Shikamaru, at a loss for words, looked toward Sakura for support, but she was already gone.

Shikamaru was panicking. He had never had a girl living in his apartment with him. He had never taken care of anyone ill. What if he messed up? What if something went wrong? He was jerked out of his thoughts by the screams of a woman in labor being rushed down the halls. Quickly, he gathered up Temari, wrapped his jacket around her, and hurried out.

"I'm sorry…" he thought again and again, as the movement of his body jostled her. Sakura said she was on medicine, but he was still afraid to hurt her. He could feel a thin brace around her midsection, underneath her clothes, which Sakura had managed to get washed in the time that they had been at the hospital.

Finally shikamaru made it to his house. Carefully adjusting Temari in his arms, he fished out a key and unlocked the door, kicking it shut behind him as he entered. He placed Temari on the soft brown leather couch, a pillow under her head, and draped his coat over her like a blanket. He dug some more blankets out of a closet and draped those over her as well.

"What have I gotten myself into," he muttered, looking at her piteous form stretched out on his sofa.

"Troublesome..." he said, his words laced with concern.


	2. Pride?

Temari moaned. Her whole body ached! WHAT had she been doing the night before? It was like hangover plus some nasty training with Gaara! She rolled over, and placed a hand on her midsection, feeling some kind of brace there. Her ribs ached and her insides were burning. She turned her head slowly, drinking in her surroundings. The leather couch was unfamiliar; the room she'd never seen before. However, there was a scent that lingered on the coat draped over her body that she recognized.

"Shikamaru?" she murmured.

"Yes?" Temari nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned, too quickly, to see the Nara boy himself standing in the doorway, then groaned at the knives of pain running through her body.

"That's right, you need your medicine," Shikamaru said, alarmed. "Baka..." he muttered to himself. He retrieved the bottle and a glass of water, then helped her to sit up so she could take the pills. Temari, for once, was unquestioning and compliant, due to the pain and her general trust in Shikamaru.

Temari breathed deeply for a few minutes, Shikamaru's arm around her back, supporting her head. He stuffed pillows under her back so she could sit without his help, then backed off. After all, Temari was a proud girl. She shifted slightly, then looked over at him, as he stared with concern at her.

"So why'm I here, Nara?" she asked.

"Can't manage a thank you?" he said with a slight grin. That was Temari; always so quick to the point.

"Sorry if my condition caused me to foget," she shot back.

"Right," he said, the concern returning. "Exactly what happened in the forest before I found you?"

"So you found me?"

"My question first. What happened?"

"Well, I don't remember," Temari started. "I was delivering a message to the hokage...something trivial that Gaara didn't trust to the public ear...and I met someone. I forget exactly what happened, but I know it was a shinobi dressed in black. I was attacked right away, and I tried to fight back, but he caught me off guard somehow and I don't remember anything else." She furrowed her brow, troubled.

"I remember waking up after a while, and I tried to get to Konoha. But it was so cold, I couldn't feel myself, and I tripped. I don't remember anything. The strangest thing, though, now that I think on it, is that he didn't kill me or kidnap me or something. It was just...strange." Temari reclined on the pillows and tried to drive the thoughts from her mind. Even with the medicine, it still hurt too much to think right now.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was disturbed by this information. He was deep in thought when a sigh from Temari brought him back to the present. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. "Something to eat?"

"No, I'm alright." Temari answered. "I don't think I could keep anything down, at the moment."

"That's right, you must still be exhausted!" Shikamaru exclaimed, alarmed. "I'm an idiot; I'll go and leave you alone."

"No, you can stay," Temari said, a slight edge to her voice.

"Hm?" Shikamaru said, questioningly.

"It would be too quiet alone. I just...I don't want to be alone right now." Temari said, curbing the topic.

"Oh...alright. I don't have any other missions, thanks to Sakura's connections with the hokage." Shikamaru sat back down. Temari attempted feebly to remove some of the cumbersome pillows so she could lay down once agian, and, much to her annoyance, she required Shikamaru's help. For once he didn't smirk at her helplessness or make a witty comment.

He got up, sat on the couch by her feet, and tipped his head back. Shikamaru was asleep before Temari. Or so it seemed; he was more watchful than he appeared. He even heard her softly whisper as she drifted off.

_"Baka..."_


	3. Princess

His eyes opened. Ugh, dawn. Time to get up off the couch and face the day. Wait, COUCH? He'd never forgotten to get in bed before. "Oh yeah...Temari..." Shikamaru murmured. He glanced to his left, and his heart leapt into his throat. Temari was gone!

"Temari?" Shikamaru called, walking briskly about the house. He heard running water and bolted to the bathroom.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Temari, are you in there?" she heard him call through the door, urgently. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah can you wait a minute?" she shouted back.

"You taking a shower? I don't think you're supposed to take that brace off just yet..."

"Mind your business. I'm sweaty and gross."

There was a pause from Shikamaru's side of the door, and Temari thought he had left.

"Don't hurt yourself, OK?"

She smiled.

"Of course not."

Temari glanced down at her body and then in the Nara's mirror. She winced. Her whole body was covered in bruises, and it still hurt.

She gingerly touched one, seething inside. She stepped very carefully under the showerhead and began to meticulously wash her hair and body. Ah, it felt so good to be clean, the warm water rushing down her skin. As she finished, she heard another knock on the door.

"Temari, I've got some ointment for your bruises from Sakura-chan, and some killers for the pain. Also, you need to keep wearing the brace; I know it's a pain. I'll just leave them here for you, OK?"

"Kay," Temari answered through the door.

She carefully patted her skin dry and applied the ointment. She tried to refit the brace, but it was difficult, so she did so to the best of her ability. The pain seemed to be getting worse, so she took two pills and hoped they were fast acting. Temari then picked up her clothes. Her dress smelled sweaty from fever; she frowned.

"Shikamaru?" She called. "Do you have anything I can borrow, to wear, you know? My clothes smell like sickbed." She waited; a moment later his muffled voice reached her.

"Hold on a sec; I'll be right there." A moment later, she could hear him outside the door, placing some garments on the floor. "I hope these work," He said.

"Thanks," Temari called, waiting for him to leave so she could retrieve the items.

There was a shirt with long sleeves past her hands that fell halfway to her knees, and a pair of soft baggy sweatpants with a drawstring. They were much more comfortable than what she had. Temari dressed slowly then washed her dirty clothes to the best of her ability in the tub and hung them on the shower rod to dry. This done, she found herself exhausted.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom wearing his clothes and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, Shikamaru was relieved. She touched her tangled blonde hair and searched her wrists for a hair tie.

"Would you like me to comb that for you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hm?"

"Your hair. It's a little unruly for a princess."

Temari smirked. "Since when am I a princess?" she asked.

"The princess of Sunagakure, for certain," He replied.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Do I look like a princess to you?"

"Not with that hair. Let me get a comb."

Temari consented and allowed him to brush her hair, her head nodding all the while.

"Are you tired?" Shikamaru asked. She nodded.

"And I'm ravenous. Do you have any food in this house or what?" She asked.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "I am so sorry!" He said. "Stupid...why wasn't I thinking? Who knows when you've last eaten?"

"It's OK," Temari reassured, yawning.

Shikamaru combed the last snarl out of Temari's hair, then left to prepare some soup and rice. When he returned, she was already asleep. He smiled, and covered the pots on the stove. She was so peaceful in her sleep. He yawned, then, true to his lazy name, reclined on the sofa by her feet and shut his eyes.


	4. Brace Yourself

Shikamaru's eyes opened slowly. He was really groggy. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning, but paused when Temari let out a small whimper.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I don't know...this brace...I think I put it on lopsided or something...it hurts, like I slept funny."

Shikamaru glanced at his watch. It'd been three hours since they'd knocked out; it was close to lunchtime. Thankfully he was on break from missions, and he was now excused from sentry duty because of his infirm guest.

"Let me see it," he said. He lifted the shirt partway up her body and examined the brace. "I think it's loose."

"Loose? I tightened it as much as I could!" Temari exclaimed, indignantly, then groaned from the stress of her outburst.

"It was tighter than this, I'm sure. I could feel it through your dress when I carried you here, and it was definately not this loose. See, if I were to pick you up with an arm around your back, it would slip now. It wasn't like that before."

"Well, excuse me for having mysterious bruises all over my body. It's a little difficult to move, much less put a brace on myself."

"Don't say I didn't tell you. Now, turn on your stomach and I'll see what I can do about tightening it."

Temari complied, but needed assistance. She groaned from the effort but was finally in a comfortable enough position for Shikamaru to begin his examination.

It was definately lopsided. And it was laced wrong. Shikamaru undid it and took hold of the edges, attempting to straighten it.

"OUCH! Baka!"

"Sorry!" Shikamaru hesitated. The only way to straighten it without hurting her too much would be kind of...sketchy.

"Temari...I have to...mm..._sorry_." If he could have closed his eyes he would have, but instead he kept them open and deftly slid his hands beneath the brace and the bedding, sliding it across her chest and stomach. Temari didn't make a sound. She was sient also as he relaced and tightened the brace, although it must have hurt. Then finally, she spoke.

"Thanks."

"You're not mad?"

"What were you supposed to do?"

"I don't know. It was just kind of weird...like I was feeling you up or something."

"It's a thick brace."

"I'm an imaginative man."

"You'll make me want to beat the crap out of you when I'm healthy again if you talk like that. But anyways...thanks."

Shikamaru smiled slightly. He straightened Temari's oversized shirt and helped her to roll back over.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"You know it. Dango on the side, please."

He didn't laugh...but he fingered his wallet and tried to remember where the nearest stand was.


	5. The Latest Gossip

Quite a bit of time had passed since Shikamaru acquired his guest. The winter epidemic had died down, and the weather was finally starting to warm up again...but just barely. Temari had had multiple hospital visits before her brace was finally removed the last time, Sakura declaring her fit to train.

Now, it wasn't that the Sand Princess couldn't stay with someone else, or that Konoha wouldn't provide her with a room, but as Shikamaru put it, it would be "too troublesome" to adjust after she left, and the sheets would probably adorn the couch for another six weeks after she was gone, anyways. So, She continued to live with Shikamaru.

There was one difference, however. Partway into her stay, Shika decided that it would only be courteous for him to give the lady his room. So, he had boxed up a few personal posessions while she was still resting from her injuries, and was now living on his couch. Demeaning, but proper. Of course, Temari had objected, but Shikamaru had logically stated that his chiropractic mattress would be better for her healing body, besides being more comfortable. Now that she was healthy, they decided to go out for dinner to celebrate.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Ino called, walking up the street. "Haven't seen you around much, lately. Whatcha been up to?"

"Caring for an invalid," He replied nonchalantly, tilting his head towards Temari, who walked beside him. She was close enough that she could have been clinging to his arm, but, being the strong kunoichi that she was, even in such a vulnerable state, she daren't.

Ino fluttered her eyelashes seductively. "Ooooh. I heard that she was in town. Pray tell, is there something going _on_ between the two of you?"

Shikamaru scoffed at the sarcastic innocence in her voice. "Yeah, I give her room and board and she washes my socks."

Ino made a face. "Well, I've got to go meet Sakura. But, if you guys ever need anything...or want to _talk_...well...you know where to find me." She winked and gave them a little wave, before turning down a side street and darting off, no doubt to spread rumors about Shikamaru's company.

"Just where are you taking me, anyways?" Temari asked as the lights dimmed around Konoha. People lit lanterns in the streets as the sun slipped further down. Shikamaru started to look irritated.

"c'mon, this is getting us nowhere." He lifted Temari, bridal style, being extremely cautious with her ribs, and bolted like the arse-kicking ninja he was for their destination.

He got there just in time, too. He had reserved high-priced spots in a restaurant overlooking one of Konohagakure's key sunset spots. As they sat at a table for two in the candlelit environment, gazing out over the last beams of light, Shikamaru thanked the coming darkness for obscuring his flushed face when he heard her whisper appreciatively, "Not too shabby, Nara."

Well, they enjoyed that fancy shmancy joint for a good two hours before turning out. The servers were amazed at how much one slightly emaciated blonde woman could eat in one sitting! (Shikamaru's wallet was, too.) Finally on the streets again, they found themselves nabbed by a couple of familiar shinobi to a social gathering initiated by Ino's rumors.

"So are you guys going together?" Kiba asked, sipping punch.

"Nah, it's just a partnership till some royal servants come to fetch their princess."

Temari smacked Shika.

"Ow!"

"My brothers are NOT royal servants, and they are quite busy, for your information. I could go home by myself anytime I like."

"Then why are you still sleeping in my bed?" Shikamaru retorted.

Kiba sprayed punch everywhere and doubled over, coughing.

"It's THAT kind of partnership, then?"

Temari went red in the face as several heads turned, attracted by the boys' raised voices.

Contrarily, Shikamaru nonchalantly draped an arm over Temari's shoulders and smirked.

"You're just jealous you don't have a pretty girl in _your_ apartment."

Temari smacked him again.

"Wait...did you just call me pretty?"

"Not directly, no."

"You guys gross me out, but...still, good touch, Shikamaru." She turned to Kiba, who cringed.

"We are NOT doing anything that involves the activities you have implied, dog boy," Temari said, firmly.

"Alright, already!" Kiba hurried away, not wanting to earn a smack on the head as well.

After a bit some of the girls sidled up, deciding it was time to steal Temari away.

"Come on, Tema, why don't you come chill with us? Leave your shadow here, though." Temari blinked.

"Oh...right. We're just together all the time so I didn't even realize it. Of course I'll hang out with you guys!" The girls proceeded to drag her away without further ado, complimenting her choices in the thrift shop outfit she'd thrown together and begging her for her opinion about the latest hot gossip, on which she had no take whatsoever. Before they'd completely pulled her out of earshot, Temari glanced back and was taken aback by the look of annoyance on Shikamaru's face! He rolled his eyes before lazily turning to face the guys, leaning against the Yamanakas' countertop, smooth and worn with age.

She was snapped out of her reverie when the girls dragged her through a set of doors into one of the inner rooms, where locks were turned and the bubbly conversation came to a halt. Sakura, Ino, and their gang of curious kunoichi were ready to get down to business.

"So Shikamaru DOES like blondes," Ino confirmed, a note of malice on her tongue.

Temari gulped, feeling like a prisoner at an interrogation, and braced herself for the oncoming barage of questions.

* * *

**finally I made a long chapter. Sorry about my lack of updates and all that. Life has this funny way of being more important than your account. fond regards to my faithful reviewers; Kira-sama**


	6. Interrogation

The interrogation had been going on for a good fifteen minutes when Temari had finally had enough. That is to say, she had had enough after about the first two questions, but held on because she didn't want there to be any misconceptions concerning her and Shikamaru's arrangement. Unfortunately, after even fifteen minutes of going over the minute details and specific things that shikamaru or temari had said or done, Sakura and Ino had not had enough.

"You're not telling us everything," Ino accused.

"Of course I am! What reason have I to lie to you?" Temari countered. She was all but bound to a seat of honor in the dim room, surrounded by wide-eyed kunoichi, all of them amazed that Shikamaru had managed to attract the closest thing to royalty they knew.

"Oh, come on, Temari. Now, tell me; is Shikamaru any good in bed?"

Temari gagged.

"Is it that bad?" The Yamanaka asked, disturbed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"It's good, then?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M SUCH A LOOSE WOMAN?"

"Ooooooooh," Ino stroked her chin like a creepy detective. "You were a virgin, weren't you?"

"I still _am_ a virgin, _manuke! _Get with the times!"

"You're a _virgin_?"

***general sweatdrop***

"This conversation is pointless." Temari ran her fingers through her hair and attempted to calm her rising blood pressure, lest she attack the mostly innocent kunoichi.

Hinata, at that moment, wisely decided to offer a more conservative question.

"D-do you...like Shikamaru-kun?"

There was an anticipated pause.

"What kind of dumb question was that?" Temari burst into laughter. "Sure he's been kind to me and taken good care of me, but I could never look at _that_ guy in a romantic way!"

The room gradually broke into soft, uncertain giggles as the girls got over their slight shock.

"So how's he managed to keep you for so long? You should come to my place instead of leading him on," Ino said, matter of factly.

Temari's answer was blunt.

"I like staying with Shikamaru."

* * *

A shadow reatreated under the gap beneath the door. In the main room, standing against a wall with his eyes closed; an aloof look plastered on his face, the corners of Shikamaru's mouth twitched in the slightest suggestion of a smile as an odd shadow twisted itself into a normal shape by his feet.

* * *

**This chapter's short. Kira-sama says to suck it up because another one will show up soon. Happy fanficitoning!**


	7. The Threat Returns

Finally, finally, Temari burst from the "Interrogation Room" with all the Konoha ladies in tow.

"Fresh...air!" she moaned exaggeratedly, falling backwards onto an unoccupied sofa.

"C'mon, Princess. Your Sugar Daddy's tired," Shikamaru droned, sardonically.

Temari frowned, irritated. "You're nobody's Sugar Daddy, you sloth."

"Who bought you dinner, hm? Who put you up all winter?" He glanced at his watch. He really didn't want to be here anymore; the guys had been harrassing him for details most of the evening.

"Quit being so cross. I don't have to live with you, you know." She folded her arms, indignant.

"Then don't," He challenged. He wanted to hear her say it. Too bad she was so stubborn.

"Fine, then. I'll ask Tsunade for a private residence tonight." She didn't even look at him; just got up and left. Shikamaru landed on the sofa with a groan.

* * *

Alone on the deserted streets of Konohagakure, which had fallen asleep hours earlier, Temari enjoyed her first taste of solitude since she'd set off for the village a few months ago. It was nice, for once, to be separated from the ever present shadow that was the Nara boy. He hadn't had any missions all winter, thanks to her, and now his only job was to be her escort, as was the customary link between the two.

The soft quiet of the night was a much more gentle companion, she thought; much more predictable and easily understood. She relished these moments of solitude, remembering the quiet of her journey across the desert wastelands. It had seemed just a routine duty, she thought. However, this proved how quickly even low-classed missions could evolve into life-or-death situations. She would be more careful next time.

At that moment, her senses picked up a change in the night: Gone was the chirping of crickets; the whispering of the breeze. An eery silence had taken the place of these. Half a second later, she felt an arm wrap her waist, pinning her arms, and there was cold steel at her throat.

* * *

Memories. She had felt these deft fingers before; was haunted by this man's scent while she slept. He had come again for her. She was frozen.

"Don't move, or I'll...what?"

He was frozen, too...and that was no accident.

"Let. Her. Go." There was venom in the familiar voice. Her neck twisted so fast she heard it crack. There he was...hiding in the shadows created by the moonlight.

Slowly, Deliberately, he opened his arms; made her attacker drop his kunai. She stumbled away from him, and caught herself on Shikamaru's outstretched arm when she reached him. Not missing a beat, Shikamaru pushed her behind his person, and caused the man to reclaim the kunai. With a rought motion towards the left side of his chest, he made the man stab himself. He released the jutsu. The attacker fell.

Immediately distracted, he turned to Temari; they clung to each other's sleeves.

"Are you hurt? Has he threatened you? Harmed you? Are you-"

He glanced in the direction of the fallen man, and his words were cut short.

The man was gone.


	8. Don't Leave me Alone

He could not believe himself. Even a genin knows never to take his eyes off the enemy. It was solid proof: a shinobi must never be taken by his emotions. He searched the perimeter.

"How'm I going to report this to Tsunade," He moaned. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Temari said, softly. "I shouldn't have taken you seriously when you said that." She was remorseful.

"Yeah, well. I still shouldn'tve said it." He was cross with himself.

"C'mon, let's go." Shikamaru turned to walk away, then realized Temari wasn't following him. He turned back, anxiously; she was very slowly and shakily attempting to keep pace with him. His eyes widened, concernedly.

"Oh, you're in shock. I'll carry you." He stepped forward, dutifully.

"No, I can..." She started, as he swept her easily off her feet. "...well, thank you."

He smirked, Shikamaru-like. She took it as sheepishness.

"Let's get you home," He muttered, before leaping onto the rooftops.

* * *

Once at the house, Shikamaru shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

"Why don't you go take a shower or something?" He suggested. "You had a long night. I'm going to change the sheets on the bed."

She nodded, momentarily unable to speak. Her mind was spinning, and she was grateful that the normally quiet genius had taken the trouble to become vocal.

Temari slipped silently into the bathroom, stripped, and welcomed the hot water, which washed away the rough touch and bitter scent of the cruel stranger.

When she stepped out, dressed once again in some of the soft, worn clothing that Shikamaru had outgrown, She found he had even gone to the trouble of making her some tea. It was perfectly hot, sitting on a wooden coaster on his coffee table. She sank into the couch, beside him and his half finished mug. Picking hers up, she leaned into him. His arm rested on the back of the sofa, creating a comfortable space at his side.

They didn't say anything as they drank. Shikamaru finished his quickly, and announced that he was about to take a shower. Temari felt a slight tug in her chest as the door closed between them, leaving her alone in the suddenly spacious living room. She didn't like it...she didn't like it at all.

When he finally came out, halfway clothed and still dripping; a towel around his neck, she relocated their empty mugs to the sink. Emerging into the main room, she found that Shikamaru was in the bedroom, looking for a clean shirt.

"You should go to bed," He suggested, not unkindly, as he toweled his torso dry.

"Mm." She slid onto the bed, stretching and turning to that her back faced him. She ran her fingers through her loose hair a couple of times. The house was dark now, except for a bedside light in this one room.

"I think I'll go to sleep, too," He murmured, and made for the door.

At those words, the thought of being alone agian; of being vulnerable, siezed her with an overwhelming anxiety.

"You can stay!" She said, quickly; urgently.

He picked up on the fear in her voice, and perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"Let's talk for a while, OK?" She requested, in hopes of calming her nerves.

"What about?"

"Nothing."

There was silence for a long few moments; Shikamaru put his feet up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He shrugged off his towel, replacing it with his shirt. He shook out his hair, which fell in damp strands around his neck, splattering the bed with droplets of icy water.

"Stop it!" Temari giggled, made silly by fatigue. She was falling asleep as the moments passed. Come to think of it, so was he. He slid lower and lower into the bed. Finally, as he was almost fully stretched out, she spoke agian.

"It's cold." A breeze, leftover from winter, was filtering in through the open window, filling the curtains so that they billowed like loose sails.

"I'll close the window."

He moved to get up.

"No, it's okay."

Her voice held that edge agian.

He sighed, turning off the light, and lay down fully behind her, a wall agianst the wind. Their bodies were only millimeters apart.

She curled up tighter, and her back brushed against him. She held that pose for a long moment, her entire body trembling with the emotional effort. Finally, she pressed her shoulders against him, too.

That was all the incentive he needed. He slid fully beneath the blanket, pulling it up to their eyes, which were nearly closed, anyways. His arms went around her and his knees beneath hers; she pressed agianst him with equal urgency. It was warm; it was an unquestionable place of emotional safety.

That was the way they fell alseep: not separated by a wall or a distance, but merely some soft woven cloth, shielded from the eyes of the judgmental public. Surrounded by his arms; his scent, Temari had no room to be afraid.

* * *

**Kira-sama worked hard on this chapter. Please review. *malevolently strokes notebook of death***


	9. Shikamaru Sensei

She came to her senses slowly. A dream, or a memory of one, still held her fast in this state of half-waking. There was dimness on the other side of her eyelids; she remembered that Shikamaru's bedroom window faced North rather than East, and overlooked a wood, so that very little light filtered through.

Shikamaru.

Everything came rushing back. The scent. The warmth. Her eyes opened and she tried to move, before she realized that he was still there. He had not left. She ducked her head and feigned sleep now as she felt him stirring behind her; felt his arms loosen their grip around her body. He shifted, and, feeling the cold of the room, curled back around his cozy space heater. She smiled...he was not awake. Just a little longer.

* * *

His eyes opened as he felt her move. For a moment his mind was wiped of the events of the night before; of saving her life, bringing her home, and getting into bed with her. He knew, instinctively, that they hadn't _done_ anything; his mind slowly reminded him that Temari was currently in a far too emotionally vulnerable state for that.

Usually level-headed Temari...she writhed in his arms half a moment before sinking into deep sleep. He relished the feel of the even rise and fall of her chest; the soft curve of her body around his arm. He fitted himself to her body, enjoying their shared heat.

Just a little longer.

* * *

As the village awoke, a small sound came through the mesh to Shikamaru's bedside. It was the sound of Genin laughing; his normal charges practicing and playing in a distant field. Their shouts echoed through the land of fire; the sound of young joy exceeding the limits of life.

He rose, careful not to disturb her, washed the night from his person, and dressed in his casual attire. He had a generation to enlighten.

* * *

Temari's eyes opened. Some of that thick, dull morning feeling was lessened by the cool air still circulating through the room. It was a crisp and sweet spring morning...nearly afternoon, if she didn't wake quickly. Her morning followed Shikamaru's to the letter, except when she was through, she found breakfast waiting and a note which read:

_On the Cadet training grounds._

_Teaching today; come help if you want._

He was always brief and to the point She pulled her hair back and emerged into the bustling village.

* * *

When Shikamaru had left hours earlier to meet his usual charges, the village had still been only half awake. The earliest risers were children, after all. Mothers busied themselves at making breakfast and young men shunned the light in favor of sleeping off their hangovers, while Grandfathers and Grandmothers occupied rocking chairs on their porches in the outskirts of Konohagakure.

The Cadet training grounds, however, were alive with shouting children, soon to graduate and become reckless Genin. And he, the laziest shinobi in his year, who never bothered with anything to please anyone but himself and a select few others; he knew them all by name:

Kaito, who worked very hard every day to make each of his jutsus stronger, especially the ones he was no good at. His ambition, because he was truly soft-spoken and undemanding, was to become the Hokage's revered right-hand man. He showed the utmost respect to his elders and peers.

Kichiro, so appreciative of others, who had only recently outgrown the practice of bursting into tears when he messed up on something. He was clumsy, gentle, and kind.

Yuri, who surprisingly exceeded all of her classmates, male or female, with the sheer strength of her jutsu and taijutsu, as well as chakra control. She was smaller than all of the children in her year; an obvious, fleshless symbol of poverty. Still, she could beat the senses out of the biggest boy, and kept a hard, cold wall between herself and any child who taunted her appetite and her hand-me-downs.

These three were a pre-determined team for which Shikamaru had crossed his fingers, although he knew and liked many other students:

Shouta, Haruto, and Rei, who were no doubt future anbu; Misaki, Yori, and Midori, who possessed gifts of teaching. Noa, Kiyoshi, and Kenji were another promising group; they strongly displayed characteristics of healers. These students were carefully evaluated before being divided into cells of which they knew nothing; those cells would be revealed on the day of graduation.

In the meantime, Shikamaru kept his eyes on this group of children, knowing that three of them would soon be under his authority. Today, he interrupted their games early with his unprofessional but authoritative presence. As he approched the field, one child announced him with a shout and the others stopped their practice and play to stand at attention.

"Who wants to test their skills today?" Shikamaru asked, hands in his pockets.

"Me! Me! I do!" Every child was quick to respond. His hands came out, laden with weaponry, which he tossed deftly into the air.

"Let's see who can subdue me, eh?" In less than a second, he was gone; the cadets in hot pursuit with his kunai and shuriken.

* * *

She approached the field with curiosity; never had she seen Shikamaru playing with children. The Konoha nin-to-be were racing and panting, completely scattered with mixed feelings of determination and hopelessness.

"What's going on?" Temari asked a scrawny cadet with dark hair that curled girlishly about his ears.

"Shikamaru sensei is playing games with us!" The boy exclaimed. "He came this morning and gave us these," he said, holding up the kunai for her to see. "He told us to catch him, but nobody is strong or fast enough! And, he keeps using justus we haven't mastered. He even said he'd buy lunch for whoever could catch him! Oh, there he is!"

Across the feild, a girl hurled a kunai with exquisite form. Her target, however, was replaced quickly by a piece of dead wood. The other children nearby had flocked to the spot, and scattered again with much bickering when the girl's attempt had failed.

"We'll get you yet, sensei!" A boisterous little boy screeched.

"You," Temari said to the curly headed little boy. "Make your friends gather here. I'll tell them how to catch that imp."

Sensing Temari's authority, he scampered up a tree and hung upside down from one of the branches, where he could be easily spotted. Waving his arms, he beckoned to his playmates.

"Heeeey! Come Heeere!"

"Says who?" Challenged a squint-eyed little boy, folding his arms.

"Says this lady! She knows how to beat sensei! She called him an imp!"

All the children perked up, attentively, and approached the stranger with fascinated caution.

"You know Shikamaru Sensei?" A cute little girl asked, shyly.

"Are you his woman?" the boisterous boy from before asked, bluntly.

Temari tried to remind herself that these were just children as she quickly corrected the child's thinking.

"So do you want to know how to get him or what?" She asked.

"YEAH!" Was the collective response; several fists pounded the air.

"Teamwork."

"Huh?"

"I'm getting ahead of the curriculum by telling you this, but it's the first thing that a good Shinobi should know. As Genin, your first lessons will all be about teamwork, because, frankly, you're not very strong."

There were a couple snorts of indignation.

"Even jounin use teamwork. Unless a mission calls for only one ninja, which happens almost never, teamwork is required. Just one ninja can easily be killed or wounded or overpowered." At this point, Temari picked up a twig and snapped it. "But two ninja together, watching each others' backs and protecting one another is more difficult to overpower." She doubled the two halves together and bent them in her hands; they sprang back into a straight line. "Three ninja is even stronger!" She added a third twig to the bundle and pressured them slightly, but they didn't even bend. "One of you alone can't catch your sensei. But all of you together, if you watch out for each other and share your strength; you might be able to do it.

The Cadets nodded solemnly.

Twenty minutes later, Shikamaru lay tied up on the ground. Of course he hadn't used his full strength, but he allowed defeat. Children sat on him or stood around him. One poked him with a stick.

"Hey, cut that out or I'll give you extra homework!"

The boy laughed giddily.

"Sensei hasn't come to school for months! You can't give us extra homework!" He stuck out his tongue and made a face.

Temari laughed. Well, then. Clear out, Cadets. I'll take this catch to the butcher's for you. She made a face at Shikamaru before hoisting him up onto her shoulders with surprising strength; though she had been bedridden, she was still a Kunoichi, and now she could train if she wanted. She high fived a couple of children before walking back into the village, waving behind her.

"Your sensei will treat you all to lunch at ichiraku's at one o'clock, sharp, so don't be late!"

"But Temari, that's in forty minutes!" Shikamaru complained. "I want a nap...I've been up since this morning!"

"What a surprise!" She laughed.

She made it a point to carry him through the busiest streets in Konoha, so everyone would see the children's victory. Some of them still trailed behind her, announcing their triumph to anyone who would listen.

Finally, she shooed them away as she dumped Shikamaru on his doorstep, where he freed himself easily from the ropes that bound him.

"You didn't need to make that so harsh!" He whined, but he was smirking. "C'mon. Let's you and I eat something that's NOT ramen before those little beggars come and harrass me for my money."

* * *

**Cripes, this is longer than normal. :) By the way, O Nameless Reviewer, English IS my first language. In chapter eight, their were parts that were "cut and dry" because I intended them to be a bit straightforward and bare...although I don't know how well I achieved that effect. Also, take into consideration that I am not a person with limitless amounts of time, (don't we all wish we were?) so most of this writing occurs at times when it'd be much more beneficial for me to be sleeping. In any case, your critique is appreciated. Kira-sama likes reviews!**


	10. Good Sensei

Shikamaru crashed through his kitchen, hunting for something edible. Fish would take too long. Pasta was a dinner food. He wasn't in the mood for a sandwich.

"What do you want?" He asked Temari, offhandedly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we just eat Ichiraku's with the kids?"

Shikamaru made a face.

"Kids are loud."

"Don't you teach them?" She asked, exasperated.

"Well, I _did,_ before..."

"Oh." Temari ended the argument.

Shikamaru returned to the pantry, wondering what he could make out of horseradish, pickles, matzo, and expired spray cheese in a can when the sound of Temari's voice grabbed his attention like an ice cream truck. (He really was hungry, you know.)

"Was it fun; to teach?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"It was OK. It calls for high energy, which I lack excessively. Haven't you ever taken care of kids? You seemed really comfortable with my group on the training course."

"Yeah..." and here there was a brief pause before she continued;

"My brothers."

"Oh."

"I was never really asked to do anything laborous because of my father's rank, but Kankuro and Gaara, when he was an infant and after he got to that stage where he'd kill anyone who looked at him cross-eyed; they were always my responsibility. Then Gaara was me _and_ Kankuro's responsibility...but he always liked to be independent and we had no choice but to act something like attendants. He forgets who played games with him until the early hours, when he'd cry because he wasn't allowed to sleep. I use to sing him songs when he felt tormented by the beast; before Shukaku stole his very identitiy from him." She turned her head away from him, and he could tell that it was an extremely emotional thing for her to relive.

Shikamaru had long since set down the jars he was holding, and now leaned against the kitchen counter, listening with his eyes through the bar window (his favorite part about his kitchen) on the other side of which Temari sat. Her hands were folded on the countertop, and he could see that they were tightly clenched.

"You are a very strong person, Temari," He said, slowly and clearly, so that there would be no misunderstanding. "I admire that in you."

Her eyes lit up, and began to glisten.

"Oh, you're being so-"

"SHIKAMAAAAAAAAARU-SENSEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Shikamaru nearly jumped out of his skin, and whirled around to see the chubby face of a gap-toothed little boy grinning through his kitchen window. Temari smirked, then giggled, then began to laugh so openly that her eyes actually did overflow with tears.

"Nosy little squirt! How long have you been there?"

"Hiiiiiiii Shikamaaaru-saaaaan! We want to eat our ramen now! Take us out to eat!"

"You little spy. What are you standing on, anyways?"

"Kichiro!"

Shikamaru peered out the window to see another of his students grinning up at him.

"Hi Sensei! Let's go eat! And bring that nice lady, too!" He smiled widely.

Shikamaru groaned inwardly before turning on his students with vigor. He growled as he grabbed the gap-toothed kid and hauled him through the window and onto his shoulder.

"You want ramen? I'll make you ramen! The Kiyoshi special! Fresh vegetables and finely sliced Kiyoshi! Though I don't know how much there will be to go around!" He exclaimed, teasing the petite child. Kiyoshi beat his sensei's shoulders with his fists.

"Come on, sensei!" Kichiro called, waving his fingers through the window. "Everyone's waiting and if we're not back soon, they'll get grumpy! I'll meet you at the front door!" And with that he disappeared around the corner.

"All right, all right; I'll take you out for ramen now. It's starting to sound a whole lot better than stale spray cheese-pickle-horseradish-on-matzo sandwiches."

"Ewwwwwww!" Kiyoshi squealed, jumping down from his sensei's arms. "That's grooooossssssss!" He stuck out his tongue in disgust before bolting off down the street with his arms extended.

Temari laughed.

"He's a sweet little boy!"

"It's hard to believe he'll be graduating soon," Shikamaru commented.

"Is he really?" Temari asked. "How old is he?"

"Eleven in October," Shikamaru said, fondly. "He's very childish for his age, consideringin that he's surrounded by older students. Despite being the youngest, he progressed so quickly in skill at an early age that he's now about to graduate, and even has a fairly good score rank in his class."

"Wow, now that's impressive," Temari noted.

"A lot of other students show promise, too. Some of them might even exceed him...even the ones with lower scores! All of my students are very talented," He acknowledged, proudly.

"Am I, Sensei?" Kichiro asked. Shikamaru had forgotten that he was there. He placed a hand on the lanky boy's skull.

"You're a great problem solver, when you can keep a cool head," he said, looking straight at the boy.

"Th-thank you! I'll make you proud!" Kichiro exclaimed, blushing violently.

"Alright, let's get this show in the road!" Shikamaru exerted, as he was enveloped by a small crowd of children across the street from Ichiraku's ramen bar.

"YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!" was the collective response.

Temari smiled. Shikamaru was such a great sensei!

* * *

**Just so you all know, this chapter was initiated by a review from "Hinagiku Kaichou." So, on that note, please leave lots of reviews! This story was getting stale, and now I've finally found out what it needed! Lots and LOTS of KIDS! (not the goat kind, mind you.) :)**

**Kira-sama is VERY pleased! happy reading to you!**


	11. Pinkies

"Itadakimasu!"

***several dozen bowls of ramen later***

At last, twelve enthusiastic cadets, one kunoichi, and one very broke shinobi were all stuffed to satisfaction.

"Bye-bye, Sensei! Thank you for the food!" They called as they retreated to their homes.

"I swear I've just fed an army!" Shikamaru felt it necessary to voice this, in order to explain his money coma.

Noa and Yori, who were both very reserved, approached their sensei and his companion with caution.

"Will you accept this gift?" Noa adressed Temari, tentatively extending her hand. Temari received the origami flower the girls had crafted with a smile.

"You girls have quite a gift!" She turned it in her hand, admiring the neat creases. and lovely delicate structure.

"Yori made it," Noa said, nodding to the girl beside her. Yori ducked her head, and glanced at Temari's face out of the corner of her eye. Temari knelt and looked into the girl's face.

"You are an excellent artisan, Yori. I could never make so much as a paper crane! What a treasure. I'll take good care of it." Yori's pale face reddened and she smiled behind her bangs and short-cropped, childish haircut.

"Thank you for the food, Sensei!" Noa called, in a louder voice, as she and Yori walked up the street hand in hand.

Shikamaru smiled.

"Those two are inseparable," he commented, allowing his arms to swing freely at his sides. "Yori seldom speaks and is unaccustomed to loud noises, because her family has the kekkai genkai of silence. They can create an impenetrable silence. Of course, Yori's abilities have not matured as of yet, but she practices quite often. She loves the fine arts."

"What about the other girl?" Temari asked.

"Noa's so patient and kind. she's really a wonderful help in the classroom. She told me one day that she and Yori got to be friends because she was having a particularly difficult time mastering one technique; I don't remember which. She was quite pathetic, actually; moping about the classroom. Then, came into school one morning and found origami on her desk and a note that said, "Try your best." Yori was the only one in the room at the time, so she knew it was from her. They've been like this ever since," Shikamaru said, linking his pinky with Temari's as a visual.

He let their hands drop, but inconspicuously kept his pinky linked with hers. Temari, of course, kept note of this.

"You seem like a really great teacher, Shika," she praised.

"Why, thank you for the compliment," he said, halting in his tracks to bow exaggeratedly.

"Speaking of which, what was that, earlier?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am; I have no idea what you're talking about." He kept a straight face.

"You told me I was a strong person or something, and then we were interrupted by that cute little kid."

"Stupid eavesdropping brat. And why would I compliment you? That's absurd." He smirked.

She whacked him.

"OUCH!"

"Thanks for nothing, then."

"Is that so?" he asked. In a split second, he was behind her; his right arm circled her body and on his left index finger he spun a kunai.

"Don't even joke about that!" She screeched, shoving away from him.

"Sorry, sorry." And he was. "But don't I have a right to compliment whomever I wish to compliment, and to insult whomever I wish to insult?"

"Baka."

Shikamaru went for her pinky again, but she picked up on his intentions and quickly pulled away.

"Aw, c'mon!" He cried, enveloping her and laughing in an uncharacteristic burst of emotion. "Let's go home!"

Annoyed, but charmed, Temari smiled.

* * *

**Kira-sama's on a roll! remember to review because it means more chapters for you!**


End file.
